The present invention relates to travel route recommendations. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic attraction inference in route recommendations.
Users that travel may utilize large regional maps that include roadways to determine their own navigational requirements by which to reach their respective destinations. Alternatively, travel agencies or automobile clubs may also offer a route planning service, with routes drawn on maps for the traveler. As an additional option, travelers may utilize map providing websites that provide graphical maps with highlighted travel routes and directions.